Nostalgia Critic- Kid's WB
(Nostalgia Critic intro) NC: Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so YOU don't have to! Supersamus: HEY NOSTALGIA CRITIC! NC: Ugh, it's the douchebag who made the Apocaverse. What the hell do you want? Supersamus: I was thinking we could talk about Kid's WB. NC: HELL NO! ReianaSmiley: Hey guys. What's up? Supersamus: We're doing a Kid's WB special. NC: 'Oh no he ISN'T! We are NOT doing this special! '''Supersamus: '''Well, your lineup originally said you were gonna do a review on ''Daddy Day Camp, so... '''NC: '''Yikes! ''Fine!'' I'll talk about Kid's WB. '''ReianaSmiley: '''You don't have to be mad, NC. '''Supersamus: Yeah, NC! Kid's WB is AWESOME! NC: '''Well, we can only start off with the most profitable thing about Kid's WB! *sigh* Pokemon. '''Supersamus: '''POKEMON? I LOVE POKEMON! '''Knottyorchid: '''You guys are talking about Kids WB? Can I join in? '''NC: '''No! Get outta here!!! I don't even know you. '''Knottyorchid12: '''You guys can't start this special without including the biggest Kids WB fan ever. '''Supersamus: '''Hey Knotty! Anyways, we're just about to talk about Pokemon. '''Knottyorchid12: '''Cool I love Pokemon!! '''NC: '''WHY DO SO MANY PEOPLE LIKE IT? '''Supersamus: '''Because it's FUN! '''NC: '''Well, whatever. I have, uh... never seen the show before, so uh... fill me in, please! '''Supersamus: '''On it! '''Knottyorchid12: (shows footage) (voiceover) Pokemon is a world wide phenomenon about a 10 year old boy named Ash Ketchum who goes to be a pokemon master with the help from his friends Misty and Brock who travel through regions to capture pokemon and collect badges. NC: 'And, it SUCKS! '''Supersamus: '''Well that's just the story. Tons of random shit happens in between. *Goes back to footage* '''Supersamus: '(voiceover): This show is so fucking random and it's just amazing. It's colorful, it's creative, and it's a real wild ride. The characters are so over-exaggerated they're perfect, the voice acting is really strange but iconic, and all those little 4Kids switches... yeah, they were shitty. *Cuts to Brock* 'Brock: '''These doughnuts are great! Jelly-filled are my favorite! Nothing beats a jelly-filled doughnut! '''Supersamus: '''THEY'RE RICE BALLS, YOU MORON! '''Knottyorchid12: '(voiceover) Oh yeah and theres this freaking douche of a trainer named Gary Oak which here's what i don't understand: 1, he's 10 years old and driving a car. 2, he has cheerleaders who follow him everywhere and 3 he's the biggest douche i have ever encountered in Pokemon. Gary: You may have been first, but as a trainer, you're dead last. (cuts back to Knotty NC and Supersamus and Reiana) Knottyorchid12: (cracks knuckles) Excuse me Critic but can i borrow that gun real quick? 'Supersamus: '''Calm down, Knotty! Gary is supposed to be the asshole bully from next door! '''NC: '''So you two are trying to convince to me that it's a good show- '''Supersamus: '''Doesn't get any better when Misty tries to comfort him. (cuts to the show) '''Misty '(putting hand on Ash's shoulder): He doesn't know who you are! '''Ash: '''My name is Ash Ketchum. The loser from Pallet. (cuts back to Knotty, NC, Supersamus, and Reiana) NC: Does he just go around saying where he lives? How would you like it if in John Carter where- 'Supersamus: '''JOHN CARTER SUCKS! '''NC: '''Right. Good point. '''Supersamus '(voiceover): Even with its flaws, Pokemon is still an inspiring show that will leave its impact for many generations to come. 'NC: '''I'm still not convinced that this is a good show! Can we talk about Animaniacs since it was technically a Kid's WB show? '''Supersamus: '(laughs) No. You talk about Animaniacs all the time! (Suddenly, Coolot1 comes in and gives a gun) Knottyorchid: Thanks Coolot...wait what are you doing here? '''Coolot: Wait this is another segment... '''Knottyorchid12: '''Yeah! True. (shoots Gary Oak) There! That's better. '''Supersamus: '''Great! Now we can talk about Yu Gi Oh. '''NC: '''You mean the OTHER 4Kids dubbed piece of shit from Kid's WB? NO thank you! '''Supersamus: '''You don't know what you're missing out on, critic. '''Knottyorchid12: '''yea man we know a lot about Yu-Gi-Oh in a heartbeat '''Supersamus: '''Yeah! Yu-Gi-Oh is awesome! '''NC: '''I would much rather talk about Animaniacs, thank you! '''Supersamus: '''Knotty. You know what to do. Category:Fanon Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Supersamus's Ideas Category:WB Kids Category:Fanon Casting